I can't die without you
by Yourfriendthecrow
Summary: After Ciel has fullfiled his contract with Sebastian, he realizes he can't go to hell without his butler. He tries to tell sebastian but he doesn't seem too thrilled. He is too hungry to think such things... SebaxCiel fluffiness One-shot. Give it a try, I know the title sounds stupid. No flames! Sorry if I change tenses :S


~**My First One-shot :) be nice! May contain fluff, may not. If you find my pairings... shall we say, uncomfortable, then don't read it! Don't let the door hit ya, where the good lord split ya.**

**Love, The Crow**

* * *

**"Wait, stop!"**

Sebastian looks up at Ciel, hunger in his eyes, teeth only inches away from his master's exposed neck. Slightly annoyed,yet curious, he queries the boy, "What is the matter, My lord?"

Ciel pauses, sucks in a cold breath, hesitant to answer the question. He had fulfilled his contract, he had been avenged, and he owed the demon, but he wasn't yet ready to give it all up. His hands fall into fists on the stone bench. Instead of looking at Sebastian, the child looks around at the ruins, the starry, endless sky, the crow perched on one of the broken towers, the glimpse of a golden backed spider spinning a web in the corner of the doorway. He wished that this moment of peace would last forever, the almost human touch of his butler, holding Ciel's head for support. The boy finally looks down at his caretaker. Sadness, gratefulness, care, all radiating from his blue and violet eyes. He can't give it all up, not yet.

"Bocchan, are you alright?", the demon looks into his master's eyes, his softening at the sight of his master's tears, hiding behind his drooping eyelids. He then feels a dull pang where his heart would be, if he had one. Sebastian leans back on his heels and stands. He turns and starts to walk, then weakness takes over him and he falls, crumpled on the floor.

It takes no time for Ciel to rush to his butler's side, crouching in front of him, taking the man's face in his hands.

" Sebastian, I don't want to go to hell. Not alone, not without you."

Sebastian's head snaps up so fast, eyes swirling with maroon and pink. Ciel stumbles back and Sebastian lunges towards him, catching him right before his head would have hit the stone ground. Holding closer to Ciel with the one arm still attached to his body, The demon pushes off the ground and into the sky. Ciel claws his butler's tail coat, buries his face in his chest, and tries to hide the tears now flowing from his eyes. He can feel the wind flying past as they shoot up into the sky. Suddenly he lifts his head and his demon is smiling down, totally vertical with his feet in the air, smiling down at the child. Ciel realizes too late that the man had already let go of him and he was plummeting back towards the ruin, now laced with jagged rocks from the force of Sebastian's take-off.

Sebastian remains, seemingly floating, in in the midnight blue sky, still smiling, eyes glowing that revolting pink color. Suddenly, his face was right in Ciel's. He spins in the air and his foot lands right in Ciel's abdomen. Now Ciel rockets to the earth, unable to move from his position, forced to watch in horror as Sebastian's back was torn open from the inside. Sebastian roars as black wings rip out of him, sending blood raining down on Ciel.

The world freezes. Ciel remains in the air still staring at Sebastian. The demon smiles down at his small master, eyes flaring and then turning red.

"I am sorry my young lord, I truly am. But you'll will have to face the depths of burning hell... alone."

The last thing Ciel remembers is a particularly sharp rock plunging into his chest and comes out the other side as he coughs blood. He fingers the rock coming out of his soon to be lifeless body. His vision goes black.

* * *

No screams were heard that morning, but Sebastian knew something was wrong when his master hadn't called for him that morning, and it was nearly ten o'clock. Being three hours past the time Ciel usually awoke, Sebastian prepares some tea for the young lord and strolls to his chambers, silently, as to not awake Ciel if he is still asleep. As he is walking, Sebastian hopes that his young master is alright. it would be terribly troublesome to have to save his young master from yet another kidnapping.

Sebastian approaches the door to his master's chamber and istens for any sound of movement from the other side of the door. He knocks three times, no answer.

"Master, I have brought you tea this morning.", still no answer.

"Alright master, I am coming in!"

As Sebastian swings open the door with his brute force, he sees the cover of the bed fly up over a small figure. He pauses then smiles, eyes softening.

"Master, I suspect you've had another nightmare, would you like to tell me about it. Or perhaps, would you like me to comfort you? I can draw a bath if you'd-"

"NO! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME _DEMON!"_ Ciel screams at the breaking point of his voice. "Don't ever touch me! I know what you want to do. You want to kill me. You want my soul, and you are hungry enough to kill me for it! Just stay...stay awa...away."

Ciel bursts into a round of raking sobs under the covers. His body shakes and rattles as the cries of his pain tear from his throat. Before Ciel knows it he is lifted into an embrace, comforter and all, Sebastian clinging to his master as the small boy's howls subdue. Ciel can hear his butler's heart beat, something foreign to him, especially since he didn't think demons had hearts. He buries his head into Sebastian's chest, savoring the soothing, deep thumps of his heart. Ciel soon forgets his butlers place in society and holds on Sebastian's neck tightly.

"Ciel, I would never kill you. We made a contract after all. Your soul, you, are too precious to me for that thought ever to cross my mind. Remember, I cannot lie to you Ciel, and I never will." Sebastian whispers into Ciel's ear, sweeping his wet hair behind it.

Sebastian feels his master's grip loosen. Ciel's breaths slow as falls back into a deep slumber. Sebastian lays him back on his bed and sits next to him. He then takes off his glove and strokes Ciel's Black-blue hair, lulling his master to have pleasant dreams. He stays until Ciel wakes again, glad to see he had no more nightmares.


End file.
